


Make me feel loved

by rumoryeol



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Party, Roommates, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumoryeol/pseuds/rumoryeol
Summary: All Chanyeol wanted was to celebrate Christmas with the people he loved, but Baekhyun clearly had other plans.





	Make me feel loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this is my first Chanbaek fanfic!  
> I really hope you'll enjoy this oneshot <3

People were looking at him as if he was crazy, but he couldn't blame them. A skinny tall man carrying a huge christmas tree all on his own across the streets was a strange sight. If only he had someone to help him, but his friends both had classes and he didnt have time to wait for them. The person he shared a dorm with would be home in an hour and he couldnt bump in to him with a tree in his arms. Sneeking the tree in maybe wasnt the best idea ever after his roommate told him to not do anything funny to their dorm. But Chanyeol thought Christmas was an exeption.

The streets were all lit up and people had decorated their stores with cute snowmen.  
Chanyeol took a deep breath and smiled. Finally, finally he could celebrate Christmas with his friends and experience the real joy of it. Before going to college his family never celebrated the holiday. His parents always worked on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day since their boss would give them a bonus. They really needed the extra money and it was understandable, but still painful. They would always ask Chanyeol if he was gonna be okay and he just nodded. It wasnt fine, but he didn't wanna be selfish. Those nights left Chanyeol all alone in his room watching a cheesy Christmas movie about two people fallling in love and spending the night opening gifts while laying in each others arms. After the movie ended he would always smile to himself hoping that he would experience it too one day, spending that special night with the one he loves the most. This time he was going all out, no more movies in his bed alone. He would decorate the christmas tree, buy gifts, cook dinner and throw a party with his friends. 

_nothing can stop me this time._

He smiled to himself and continued carrying the huge thing home. 

But chanyeol was wrong, there was something that could stop him, and that something was standing in their doorway looking more pissed than ever.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
The smalller boy asked while leaning against the wall. Luck wasn't on chanyeol's side and apparently Baekhyun had come home earlier than expected.  
"I bought a Christmas tree for us!" he said and smiled. Chanyeol knew his reaction wasn't gonna be good but he could at least try to convince the other. He couldn't be that cold, right?  
"Yeah that isnt gonna happen" Baekhyun said and Chanyeol let the tree slide out of his arms. 

__

__"but it's Christmas in a week, and we need a tree"_ _

__"this is not coming into our dorm"_ _

__"but i want to"_ _

__"and i said no"_ _

__"you're not the boss here"_ _

__"i am"_ _

__"Baekhyun pleaaase"_ _

__"I'm going out with my friends and wont be back until late, make sure that thing is away." Baekhyun said and bumped into his shoulder on his way out._ _

___what an asshole _____

__

He cursed himself for being so risky, maybe he should have waited a couple of hours to make sure baekhyun wasn't home.  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol had never gotten along. Since the day they met each other when they got assigned to their rooms baekhyun had clearly expressed his dislike towards the taller. He had never done anything bad or has never said anything that could have offended Baekhyun, so he simply didn't get why he was like that. In the beginning he just shrugged it off and thought it would pass after getting to know each other but he was wrong. Baekhyun would always be annoyed at him and accuse him of things. He was sure his new roommate would ask for someone else to room with but to his suprise Baekhyun came up with something else.  
Rules were set up by Baekhyun to make living with each other easier.  
Don't decorate the livingroom, don't buy new furniture, don't touch each other's food, don't enter each other's bedroom,...  
Chanyeol never broke any rule and the boy had no reason to shout at him anymore.  
He thought he could live in peace with him now, but after Chanyeol brought his new friend named jongin home baekhyun came up with another rule.  
Don't bring any guys home.  
It seemed totally ridiculious to Chanyeol, maybe Baekhyun thought he was one of those people who brought guys over for a one night stand every day. But that was far from the truth, Chanyeol never had a real boyfriend before and would never do these things. He didn't understand why he would make that rule up when Baekhyun himself looked like the type to do these things. Baekhyun was popular and had the looks, so Chanyeol didn't even wanna think about how many guys he must have scored in the last 3 months. Suddenly he was thankful for that rule, because he didnt think he could stand hearing what Baekhyun does with all those people. 

__

____ _ _

Chanyeol quickly placed the tree in the living room and went to his room to get a box full of decorations from under his bed.  
He wasn't gonna let his christmas get ruined by his stuck up roommate. He looked up a good playlist and started blasting music. Swinging from left to right he wrapped 11a string of lights around the tree. Tomorrow he would go buy more decorations for around the house and he immediately got exited at the thought of it. After the tree was decorated Chanyeol stepped back and looked at his creation. 

_____perfect ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

Chanyeol woke up and stretched his arms. He slept so well and was instantly in a good mood. After washing up and putting his clothes on he went to the kitchen to cook him and Baekhyun breakfast. Normally he would just make something for himself but since he was feeling very cheerful he decided to suprise his roommate with some fresh made breakfast. After what seemed like forever he was finally done and knocked on Baekhyuns door with a plate in his hand.  
A minute passed and Baekhyun still didn't open the door, he could just open the door but he was afraid it would piss him off.  
Suddenly realizing Baekhyun must have seen the tree in their livingroom, Chanyeol turned around.  
He was expecting to see his beautiful tree standing proudly decorated in the corner, but instead he saw...nothing  
He was trying to process everything that happened when Baekhyun's bedroom door swung open.  
"baked eggs with bacon? oh Chanyeol you didnt have to" Baehyun said with a smirk and patted his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen.  
He sat down and Chanyeol followed him like a puppy not knowing what just happened.  
"where is my tree?" Chanyeol asked baekhyun confused.  
Baekhyun continued eating his food while scrolling through his phone pretending like Chanyeol didn't exist.  
It couldn't just dissapear like that right. Maybe someone stole it, but who would steal such a huge thing.  
"Baekhyun where is it" He tried and Baekhyun simply shrugged his shoulders.  
"i told you to not bring it inside, it's what you deserve"  
What he deserves? it doesn't even make sense.  
Nothing of this does.  
"i hate you and your stupid rules" Chanyeol said.  
He never really said that to Baekhyun before but this time he really thought he was crossing the line. If only Baekhyun knew how much this meant to him. Baekhyun looked up from his phone and turned to Chanyeol.  
"if you hate me so much then just go to your stupid little boyfriend Jongin" He didn't even have the energy to tell Baekhyun once again that Jongin wasn't his boyfriend, so he just packed his bag and jacket and walked out of the door.  
"i will, i hope you enjoy the breakfast i made for you." 

__

Storming into Jongins dorm and interupting something between him and Kyungsoo wasnt the best idea ever but at this moment he couldn't care less. He plopped himself down on the couch and sat there with his arms crossed. He was so annoyed with Baekhyun. Not only did that tree cost him a good 70 dollars, he also almost sprained the muscles in his amrs carrying the thing around. The time and joy he felt while decorating only made it worse. Why must Baekhyun be so mean to him. Baekhyun wasnt even really an arrogant asshole, he was only like this around Chanyeol. Whenever you saw Baekhyun he was laughing and having fun with his friends. Other than being funny he was also kind and helped everyone around him, that's why everyone liked him. That's also why Chanyeol was so happy to room with him until the other acted shitty around him. One day Chanyeol would find out what he did wrong to Baekhyun, one day. "he trew my christmas tree out when i was sleeping" Chanyeol said almost shouting. Kyungsoo and Jongin looked at each other not knowing what to do. "our Christmas party is 6 days away and he's ruining it already" he sank into the couch and threw his arms into the air.  
"Chanyeol man what happened to your Christmas spirit?"  
Jongin asked him and layed a hand on his shoulder. "Stop caring about Baekhyun so much, we are having that party no matter what" Chanyeol sat up again and looked at Jongin. "thank you Jongin, it means a lot to me" Jongin smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder in return. "Now let's go buy those decorations, we need to bring some Christmas spirit to that boring apartment of yours." He got up and thew Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's jackets to them. 

_______i'll show you who the real boss is Baekhyun ____ _ _ _ _ _

Chanyeol thought while looking at fairy lights in all kind of colors in the store. Different kinds of snow globes were displayed in front of him, he took one in his hand and shook it. The little town inside the globe got covered in snow flakes which left Chanyeol staring at it. He wanted a white christmas so bad he wished for it on his last birthday. Eating dinner with his friends, opening presents and then going outside for a snowball fight, it only had happend in his wildest dreams before but this year it would actually become reality. Kyungsoo came up to him with a cute reindeer plushie and some Christmas lights and Chanyeol immediately lit up. He would hang those lights in their hallway and place the other decorations all over the house. He took the reindeer plushie and inspected it. It was small and soft and had the cutest button nose, for some reason it reminded him of baekhyun. Not the baekhyun that yelled at him but the Baekhyun that had to stand on his tippy toes to get to his snacks on the top shelf, the Baekhyun that wraps himself in a fluffy blanket when he was cold, the Baekhyun that cried at movies when he thought no one could see him. he loved Baekhyun's soft side but sadly never got to experience it since the smaller always turned cold when he entered the room. But those few glimpses of those cute actions proved Chanyeol that Baekhyun's heart was actually really big. He looked at the plushie in his hands again and decided it would be the perfect gift for Baekhyun. He didnt know if his roommate was actually gonna appreciate the gesture but he could at least try. He checked out and after Jongin and Kyungsoo handed him the other decorations he headed home and turned his boring dorm into a winter wonderland. 

He looked around and his heart started beating faster, the lights, the decorations, it almost looked magical to him. He pictured Jongin and Kyungsoo having fun here in a couple of days and making memories Chanyeol as a kid could only have dreamed of. He turned the lights off and quickly remembered Baekhyun might see this as disrespecting the rules too so he took a paper and pen and wrote a message for him. 

_it's only for Christmas, just this one time please. for me? ___

He took a deep breath and left the note on the kitchen table. He went to his room and took the cute soft reindeer plushie out of his box and held it in his hands. He booped the nose of the animal and started giggling. Suddenly Chanyeol had the urge to do the same to the real Baekhyun, but if he did he would probably get punched in the face by the smaller. But even tho they aren't on good terms Chanyeol has times where he can't help but have these thoughts about Baekhyun where he imagines what it would be like to hug Baekhyun, or even kiss him. He sometimes even gets lost in Baekhyun's eyes when they're having an argument because they are so captivating. Chanyeol would never admit it but maybe he had a tiny little crush on his roommate, but of course no one could ever know that, and no one would. Setting those thoughts aside he grabbed a box from under his bed and put the plushie in it, he searched for the wrapping paper he bought earlier and wrapped the gift beautifully. He even went that far to put a little bow on the box to top it off. He shoved the gift under his bed again and burried himself under his blankets. 

After realising Baekhyun threw away all his decorations yet again something inside of him snapped. He was completely done with his bullshit and could feel his face heating up from anger. Without putting on a shirt he went straight to Baekhyun's room. He didn't even bother knocking on Baekhyun's door and just stormed inside waking up a peacefully sleeping Baekhyun. Baekhyun rubbed his eyes as he watched Chanyeol getting on top of him and straddling him. Chanyeol wasn't thinking straight and could only think about how his roommate under him kept boycotting his Christmas party. It was gonna end here and Chanyeol was gonna make that clear to him. No matter what it takes.  
"what the fuck are you doing?? get off of me!" Baekhyun yelled and Chanyeol just laughed at him. Baekhyun really had the audacity to order him around and tell him what to do. 

"not until you listen to me" Chanyeol stared into Baekhyun's eyes trying to make clear he was being completely serious right now, but as always Baekhyun didn't wanna have a normal converstation. Baekhyun was never the type to just talk things out with him or sit down and listen. In fact, Baekhyun would just rather wrap up their fight as fast as possible so he didn't have to talk to Chanyeol for too long.  
"talk then idiot" Baekhyun spitted out those words in his face in such a way to let him know he really didn't care about what he was gonna say. He isn't expecting Baekhyun to be kind or to help him, he simply just wants him to understand and stop this mess. It couldn't be that hard.  
"i don't know why you keep removing all my stuff but please stop" Baekhyun scoffed at him making him look like he was a crazy person for making a big deal out of this and it hit something inside Chanyeol. 

_"stop overreacting it's making u look pathetic, what are you? five? "_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stared at Baekhyun, hoping he didn't just say that to him. Maybe he was indeed just overreacting, making a big deal out of nothing. Maybe he shouldn't have bought that tree in the first place. He also shouldn't have hoped he still could fix this by buying Christmas decorations and thinking the day was saved. He was indeed pathetic, just like Baekhyun said. He wasn't born to be loved, and apparently not even to feel that joy at a stupid holiday like Chistmas. This whole thing wasn't even about Christmas, it was about feeling loved. He had never experienced it and was so desperate to feel loved by people. But in the end he was gonna end up all alone, and Baekhyun had made that clear with that one sentence. Chanyeol took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel tears starting to come up and he placed his hands on Baekhyun's thighs. He opened his eyes and leaned forward. Their faces were only a couple of inches away from each other and suddenly Baekhyun's cold facade disappeared. Chanyeol's anger started boil up and he squeezed Baekhyun's legs that were underneed him. Hyperaware of the position they were in Baekhyun swallowed and lowered his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"i've never done anything wrong to you, i always follow your rules and i never even bring my friends over for whatever reason you have. I always greet you when i come home and cook just a little bit too much so there are leftovers you can eat. You don't know this but when you fall alseep on the couch i make sure to put a blanket over you and i always hand in your homework for you since you forget it most of the times. I take care of you and i'm nice to you and i still get treated like shit!'"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Chanyeol shouted the last 4 words and was by now shaking on top of his roommate. Baekhyun wasn't saying anything and it just made him even more insecure.  
he for sure will kick me out this time  
Baekhyun placed a hand over Chanyeol's to calm him down but Chanyeol swatted it away. If it was gonna end here at least he was gonna say everything he wanted to say. "even if i did something wrong, do i not deserve to be happy? I just wanted to celebrate Christmas with my friends Baekhyun. I've never decorated the house or got a tree, i just wanted to experience what it was like and you took it away from me. All i want is to feel loved, is that too much to ask for?" He asked Baekhyun and again Baekhyun didn't even open his mouth. Chanyeol placed a finger on his chin and tilted his head so he was looking him in the eyes._ _ _ _

___________________He didn't know what he was looking for. sympathy? Anger? Pity? He only saw this weird emotion in Baekhyun's eyes and it gave him a weird feeling too. He got off Baekhyun and walked out of his room letting Baekhyun behind in confusion. He went to his own room and got on his knees to grab the present from under his bed._  
Chanyeol stormed into Baekhyun's room again and found him in the exact same position he had left him a couple of seconds ago.  
"Chanyeol i'm reall-" Chanyeol threw the present to Baekhyun. He wiped his tears away with his hand and looked down at the floor.  
"i even bought you a present, i thought we could make up and have a lovely Christmas together. But i guess i'm just being pathetic" He turned around and slammed the door close. 

________________stupid stupid stupid Chanyeol  
He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and quickly put on some clothes. He was so hurt he had to leave their dorm and decided to just go to Jongin.  
stupid of you to assume he could be the one that would make u feel loved_ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Baekhyun knew he fucked up real bad this time. Sure he would argue with his roommate almost everyday but this time it seemed like he really had hurt Chanyeol and he couldn't have felt more guilty. He didn't move an inch and just stayed in the same position staring at the ceiling. He really fucked up this time. He was 100 percent sure Chanyeol wouldn't come back this time and the thought of it left him breathless. His plan all along was to get rid of Chanyeol but the other would just stick by his side. No matter what he did Chanyeol would try to make up with him the next day and it was so hard to say no to those puppy dog eyes but he had to. All the fights, all the insults and rejection, Baekhyun only did it to protect himself. The moment Chanyeol had walked into their dorm on the first day he fell really hard. Looking in his eyes gave him butterflies in his stomach and shaking his hand to say hello left his whole body burning up. And since Baekhyun knew he couldn't fall for Chanyeol he decided to push the other away, as far as possible. He succeeded this time, but it hurt so much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He got up and went to the kitchen where he found a note from chanyeol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"it's only for Christmas, just this one time please. for me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He hadn't notice it yesterday and he felt like shit now, he picked up the note and threw it in the trashcan. Chanyeol's words were still haunting him. But the sentence that really got to him was the one about feeling loved. He cursed at Chanyeol in his head for saying stuff like this. Baekhyun wanted to feel loved too, so badly. But he was simply scared. After he found out his last partner cheated on him he was terrified of giving his heart to someone, to accept the love someone gives. HE thought it didn't leave a big influence on him since he would just act normal around his friends and strangers. But when he saw Chanyeol his heart started beating faster and alarmbells started ringing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________he won't ever love you ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________love isn't real ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He knew Chanyeol was actually the sweetest, most caring person on earth, he was just so scared. But after the encounter he had with the other earlier he was starting to get other thougts. Chanyeol wanted them to make up and celebrate christmas together, would that mean that Chanyeol still cared for even after all their fights? He just wish he could tell Chanyeol his worries and make up but talking wasn't his strongest point. He wanted to make it clear to Chanyeol that he also cared, that he didn't hate him. He brushed his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. No more games now, he had enough of pretending around Chanyeol. This time he was gonna be genuine and show Chanyeol his true feelings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Everything was going wrong. The cookies he was baking were burned, the Chrismas lights he borrowed from their neighbor were all tangled and he couldn't find a big tree so he had just bought a little one. He threw away the burned cookies and sat down himself down. This was not what he had planned. Chanyeol had brought the prettiest tree home earlier this week and decorated their livingroom so beautifully. All he had done in the last 3 hours was fuck up the food and buying a tree so little it didn't even reach his knees. He quickly came to the conclusion that this wasn't going to workout and that he needed help from his friends. Maybe they could even stay for the little party, Chanyeol would for sure love that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sehun, Jongdae and Minseok came walking into their dorm with handfull of decorations and gifts they had already bought for each other. They decorated the whole room again just like Chanyeol had done and placed the gifts under the little tree. He went to his room and picked up the gift Chanyeol had thrown at him earlier. He had been so busy today he didn't even had time to go out and buy Chanyeol a gift too. He had mixed feelings over the gift, he felt so guilty but at the same time he felt a warm feeling spreading through his chest. Chanyeol always had that effect on Baekhyun. He always gave him a warm and pleasant feeling. He smiled to himself and placed the gift undr the tree along with the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________In the end, they had pulled it off pretty good. It looked a bit rushed, and there was no food at all, but they had done their best. The four friends were sitting on the couch resting after their hard work. several minutes off silence passed until Minseok noticed Baekhyun staring at the gifts._  
"this party itself is a gift for him Baek, stop worrying" Minseok said and patted Baekhyun's shoulder. It still didn't feel like it was enough. He had been such a dick towards Chanyeol. He didn't only want the taller to forgive him, he wanted to grant his wish too.  
i want to feel loved.  
Those words kept replaying through his head and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to be the one to do it. He wanted Chanyeol to smile because of him.  
"you could always give him a second gift if u want" Sehun suddenly spoke up and nudged Baekhyun with his elbow. "a little gift for him later this night" he said with a smirk. Baekhyun glared at Sehun. "don't say those things, Chanyeol is innocent i dont want to think about stuff like that" He said and felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. "anyways, how do we get chanyeol here?" It was a good question. since it was a suprise Christmas party they needed an excuse for Chanyeol to go back home. Normally Baekhyun could text Chanyeol to just come home for dinner but since they were in a fight he was sure they needed a good reason. He grabbed his phone and texted chanyeol. "aren't we gonne invite his friends too?" Jongdae asked and Baekhyun felt stupid for forgetting about them. Of course they had to be there too, they were very important to Chanyeol. Even tho he still felt jealous of Jongin and Chanyeol's friendship he knew he had to invite them.  
"i have jongin's number, ill text him and tell him and Kyungsoo to follow Chanyeol when he comes here." 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________If chanyeol had been mad earlier, he was furious now. After their fight he had gone to Jongin and Kyungsoo again to rant and probably stay there for a while. His friends had calmed him down after a while and told him they could just celebrate Christmas together next year. He was still bitter about the whole situation, and just when he stopped thinking about his stupid roommate he got a text from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Baekhyun:  
"come get your stuff and move out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His anger turned into sadness and he felt defeated. So this was it. After months of pinning after Baekhyun, hoping the other would accept him, the time had come were he had to give up. Did Baekhyun really had to do this on Christmas Eve, could he really not wait just a little longer? he got up and saw Jongin and Kyungsoo laughing at each other, but when they caught Chanyeol staring at them Jongin cleared his throat. "Going somewhere?" Jongin asked and saw Kyungsoo trying to hold in his laughter. The two probably were in a good mood, meanwhile he was a mess. "I'm gonna pick up my stuff, Baekhyun told me to get out" he said and he looked at the ground. "We will go with you, so you don't have to stay there for long" Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol nodded and gave him a little smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They were on their way to get Chanyeol's stuff, Kyungsoo and Jongin walking hand in hand which made him feel lonely. The first person that made his heart beat faster had just insulted him and kicked him out. Even after explaining why this was so important, Baekhyun had backstabbed him and made clear he still didn't care about him at all. It hurted so so much. It was freezing outside and Chanyeol put his hands in his pockets. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Get your stuff and get over him Chanyeol. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Chanyeol opened the door and entered the hallway. He didn't bother taking off his shoes since he would leave in a few minutes anyways. He really hoped Baekhyun wasn't home, he really didn't wanna face him. He was scared of breaking down in tears if they would fight one more time. Little did he know that something else would make him tear up.  
He walked into the livingroom and what he was seeing left him speechless. It was far from perfect, far from what you would see in movies. Lights were messily hang up across the whole space, their was a tree hiding behinf gifts since it was so small and chinese take out was cooling off on the side table. He looked from Baekhyun and when their eyes locked Chanyeol felt butterflies in his stomach. Baekhyun smiled at him but all he could do was stare back at him wit his mouth hangin open. He probably looked stupid but he was just so confused about what was going on. He thought he was here to move out, maybe even get scolded by his roommate. But instead he walked into a suprise party for him. The fact that it was not perfect only made it feel more personal and Chanyeol felt a tear streaming down his cheek. He looked at Baekhyun again who was still looking at him with adoration in his eyes. He pointed at Baekhyun and mouthed a "you?" since he felt too overwhelmed to talk.  
Baekhyun nodded and got up to walk towards him. Baekhyun noticed the tears on Chanyeol's cheeks and used his sweater to wipe them away. "dont cry no more, smile for me" Baekhyun said and took his hand in his. Chanyeol smiled in return and Baekhyun squeezed his hand affectionately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________This was everything Chanyeol could have ever dreamed off. He had gotten to know Baekhyun's friends and they all got along really well. Even tho the food was practically cold he still enjoyed eating it since he was surrounded by amazing people. When it was time to open the presents Chanyeol got really nervous and he noticed his left leg had started shaking. Baekhyun noticed it too and placed his hand on his thigh to calm him down. It was crazy how fast he got used to the lovely Baekhyun. Only an hour had passed but he felt so comfortable with this Baekhyun. He had seen Baekhyun being like this around his friends and other people so it really didn't suprise him he could be like this. Since the beginning he had hoped Baekhyun would show this part to him one day, so now that he was experiencing it himself he quickly got used to it. It wasn't weird, it wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice and made him feel all giddy inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sehun picked up Chanyeol's gift for Baekhyun and handed it to him. Baekhyun accepted the gift and looked at it with excitement. Chanyeol suddenly felt embarrased for buying Baekhyun such a silly gift and watched Baekhyun opening it while covering his face with his hands. The plushie got revealed after Baekhyun teared the paper off of it and he took the whole thing in his arms. Before Baekhyun could even say anything Chanyeol blushed and took the plushie out of his hand. "it has a m-meaning okay!" He said and held the plushie infront of him. "i-i bought it because it reminded me of Baekhyun. It's small and soft and cuddly and has a cute nose." he said and he heard Baekhyun giggle. Baekhyun launched himself in Chanyeol's arms, trapping the plushie inbetween their bodies, and gave him a hug. Baekhyun backed away and Chanyeol swore he saw a little sparkle in his eyes while looking at him.  
"thank you so much, i love it"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was 10pm and their friends had left. Baekhyun was busy with cleaning the dishes while Chanyeol sat beside their window looking outside. He had never been this happy before and it was all thanks to Baekhyun. After their friends left Baekhyun explained to him he felt so bad after their fight he arranged the party for him. Not only did he tell him that but he also told Chanyeol that he never hated him. Chanyeol was still a little confused about why Baekhyun had acted that way towards him but the thought disappeared after he saw a little snowflake falling down from the sky. He looked at it in awe and stared at it. Not long after it another snowflake fell down and many other others followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________it was snowing_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Chanyeol jumped up from his seat and ran to baekhyun. He tugged at Baekhyun's sweater which made the smaller turn around in confusion.  
"Baekhyun it's snowing! it's snowing on Christmas Eve!" He was practically bouncing up and down and Baekhyun laughed at the hyped puppy infront of him.  
"wanna go outside ?" Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeols eyes lit up. Baekhyun took that gesture as a yes and got them their gloves and scarfs. He wrapped a scarf around Chanyeol's neck and all Chanyeol could do was stare down at Baekhyun. Baekhyun handed him the gloves and put on his jacket.  
"let's go then"_ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Baekhyun watched Chanyeol running around trying to catch the snowflakes in his hands. It was such a lovely sight it instantly made him smile. The party had went exactly how he wanted it to go, their friends enjoyed it, he enjoyed it and most importantly, Chanyeol looked happy. Baekhyun was a fool for pushing Chanyeol away. He had missed out on so much and so many sweet moments because of his insecurities. But now that he took the risk and accepted Chanyeol, he was pretty it was the right choice. Chanyeol made him feel things he had never felt before and made him feel at ease. He gathered all his courage and walked up to Chanyeol. He took Chanyeol's hand in his, surprising the giant for a second. Chanyeol was so clueless it made Baekhyun even more nervous. His heart was beating so fast and luckily he was wearing gloves because his hands were sweating so much. He cleared his throat and stared in Chanyeol's unknowing eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"i like you"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He blurted out as fast as he could and looked away from Chanyeol. It seemed like time stopped for a moment and both of them didn't say a word. It was probably a mistake, Baekhyun thought and withdrew his hand from Chanyeol's. He started feeling his body burning up out of embarassment and right when he started walking back inside Chanyeol grabbed his arm and spun him around. Chanyeol's nose and cheeks were red due the coldness and little snowflakes were resting on his eyelashes which made him look adorable ._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"i like you too"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Chanyeol breathed out. He was shaking a bit since it was freezing outside and Baekhyun cooed at the sight. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol and burried his face in Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol hesitated for a second but wrapped his arms around Baekhyun. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's heart beat and it was beating so fast. The snowflakes that fell down on his hair had melted and left his hair wet. Everyting around them was cold but the two couldn't help but feel so warm in each other's embrace. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Chanyeol let out a deep sigh. Without letting go, Baekhyun looked up and chanyeol and tilted his head. Chanyeol was clearly thinking about something. He poked Chanyeol's side and the taller looked down at him. "what are you thinking about?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol smiled.  
"i know this whole party was your gift for me but i can't help thinking that mayb-" Chanyeol got cut off by Baekhyun softly pressing his cold lips against Chanyeol's. It was a little kiss that didn't last long, but was so sweet. Chanyeol frowned his eyebrows and looked at him with wide eyes.  
"thats my present for you" Baehyun said and burried his face in Chanyeol's chest again. Chanyeol laid his head on Baekhyun's shoulder and Baekhyun could feel him smile against the fabric of his jacket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"i dont wanna sound greedy, but could i get more gifts like those please" he whispered in Baekhyun's ears and all he could do was laugh at Chanyeol's words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"anything for you" Baekhyun tiptoed and planted a kiss on Chanyeol's nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"i'll do anything to make you feel loved."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
